Lover
by SonnetQ
Summary: Prequel to my other fic Gundam Waltz. Tells of how Quatre met his first lover.


**Note: The italicized words are either to be known as a place or time or can be **_Quatre's _**thought.** **This is meant to be prequel to another piece fanfiction of mine called Gundam Waltz. If you like this PLEASE REVIEW! I am not usually a beggar, but feedback for my work is always appreciated, and also read my other fanfiction, no matter how shitty they are. **

**LOVE,**

**SonnetQ**

**P.S. I do not own or am I permitted to use any characters that are licensed to Bandai or its affiliates who own the Gundam franchise.**

Lover 

By: SonnetQ

_Time- 7:30 p.m._

_Location- Top Floor of L4 Headquarters for Winner Enterprises, Top Office_

Quatre always wished he had something to live for. His sisters only needed their family's' vast wealth. His friends only needed his fighting ability. Quatre always had this underlying thought that he fought with the other Gundam fighters just so he could imagine a purpose for this life he led.

My Purpose was found in my his father's death, but now it is lost in the emptiness of my heart… 

Mr. Winner, as his many employees addressed him so, was in his large office, whose extra space was filled with a bookcase and other furniture that Quatre had to mess with everyday, but he never wanted any of it. Much of his lifestyle consisted of the useless shit he had to keep up with everyday.

Meetings, contracts, wealth, employees…Is any of it needed or wanted? 

It was late, but Quatre told his chauffeur that he would be home late, probably around 11:30 p.m. Quatre wished to take this time to dwell on some other issue that had been plaguing him since that morning…

_Time- 1:30 p.m. _

_Location- Winner Enterprises private mobile suit repair division, L4_

"How is the progress in repairing the Gundams?" Quatre asked a young engineer while he signed one of the many paper-laden clipboards that burdened him nearly everyday.

"It is going well Mister Quatre," The young engineer named John Consuela retorted to Quatre. John was originally from Puerto Rico, but was smart enough to get a scholarship to MIT, leaving his believed homeland so to study Mobile Suit Technology and Engineering. Soon after graduation, he was offered a job at Winner Enterprises.

"Please, just call me Quatre, John," Quatre looked to John with a glistening feature in his endlessly blue orbs. In the two years since his sister Layla hired the handsome young Puerto Rican, Quatre had developed a sort of bond to the gorgeous engineer. That was why Quatre let Mr. Consuela, John, call him Quatre.

"Yes, my dear Quatre." John had appropriated a blush from Quatre's cheeks with his single address, "May I ask you a question, Quatre?"

"Of course John." The wind came and a gentle breeze swept up Quatre's blond hair, showing more of his perfect profile. Quatre used two fingers to put strands of his hair behind his ear. He stared back at John after doing this, making him gulp in lust.

"Would you like to come to my place for some dinner tonight?" Johns accent trembled with his hand when he asked his boss this question.

"Maybe," Quatre responded, hiding his face from the crush he has had for over a month.

"I better get back to work, Mister Winner," This callback stunned Quatre for a moment. He attempted to respond, but John had gone back to his work on the new mobile suit module.

_Time- 7:42 p.m._

_Location- Outside L4 Headquarters for Winner Enterprises_

Quatre had called a taxi. Without the guidance of a board of trustees. Without Sandrock. Without his sisters, nor his…father. He had made a decision all on his own, he was going to go after what he wanted.

I have found something that I actually want. I want him. And I want him before I lose him to this emptiness. Fuck empathy, I now know what he and I want.

The taxi man and his taxi smelled, but Quatre could not concentrate on this or the cab fare. After his reminiscent spell in his office, he realized that he needed just John. John was poor, he was not Arab, he was an advent catholic, he was a lowly engineer whom he befriended, he was smart, and he had a strong accent.

Fuck it. I…I…I…love you, and only you John.

Time- 7:57 p.m.

_Location- 18 Friar Tuck Lane, on the front porch_

Quatre saw the lights on and he heard pots and pans clattering inside, but Quatre was too afraid to answer the door.

I'll wait until exactly 8:00.

The door opened and there stood a 6'1" Puerto Rican man with dark brown skin and black hair. Quatre only stared at him for a few moments, before he dove in…

For just one kiss, if any would do.

John kissed back, and they fell into his small home. They reached the couch and Quatre had fallen first onto it, then John, but they continued their passionate repertoire. They were both out of breath but they refused to release each other's arms from one another.

I want to hold onto him forever. This kiss, this embrace, shall never end as long as I remember it.

They had to let go for gasped breaths. They stared at each other with panting vocalization. Their chests aligned in painful harmony. They were lost within themselves, in those eyes. John stood; his larger body could have crushed his paler love.

"Mi amor," John whispered this to Quatre as he lifted the blond's chin. "So you did come to dinner, eh?" Quatre gave a slight laugh at this comment. And they kissed the night away.

Time- 1:18 a.m.

_Location- Bedroom of young engineer._

"John," Quatre said into the chest of the sleeping foreigner, his arm lying bent upon Quatre's back and his hand tasseled within Quatre's hair. They had basked into one another's glow that night, as they made love together for the first time ever.

"Que," John moaned back covered in any bodily fluid possible.

"Will you be my lover," Quatre asked with a smile. John quickly answered.

"Yes."

**Okay, that was my first one-shot, I hate to make things short, but could not really think of anything else to say about that fic. Also I will soon be putting up the X-rated version of this story under my account at and maybe even if you review it I will give you the link.**


End file.
